Innocently Violent
by YaoiLover-Neko
Summary: Growing up Hayner has only ever know the streets, solitude, danger, and hatred. So when a possible home, friends, protection, and love are suddenly through into his life. Hayner's life is turned upside down. Mostly Seiner and Akudemy other minor pairings


**Yume:** Okay this is my first fanfic ever so be nice plz.  
><em><strong>Warning:<strong>_ **Au, OOC, mature language, blood, future lemons and**** limes.  
>Disclaimer: everything involing Kingdom hearts is not mine. times how many chapter this story will have.<strong>

* * *

><p>Narrative POV<p>

Walking down a less than familiar brick and stone alley way cluttered with trash to get to the abandoned dump that he calls home, Hayner checked to make sure he wasn't being followed. A lot of people in this town weren't exactly quiet so understanding to the orphaned and homeless, and Hayner really didn't feel like being thrown into the system. Because the system is the worst place to be in, what with being thrown from foster home to foster home. Hayner had enough abandonment issues without making any type of contact with anyone, thank you very much. Coming up to the sandlot Hayner started to walk slower and quieter; he hated taking this route because it was so open and anyone could walk by and see him. But Hayner didn't have much of a choice, what with getting five more Odin gang members arrested earlier that day. Slowly inching around the corner to peek inside the sandlot he had to quickly duck back against the wall to avoid being hit by a knife. Keeping his lips sealed shut Hayner gulped at the thought of whoever spotted him in the sandlot.

"What the hell was that for Lette," Roxas yelped in surprise inside the sandlot as he too narrowly dodged being hit by Olette's knife. Staring incredulously at the girl as she stepped next to him peering suspiciously at the alley way behind him

"I heard something coming from that alley Roxas, and I think I saw someone starting to peek around the corner too," Olette responded pointing to the alley in which Hayner was hiding. Glancing back she looked at Pence and Roxas faces closely to interpret their reactions. Roxas looked bored and a tad exasperated while Pence looked interested and curious.

"If that's the case maybe we should check it out," Pence suggested stepping forward and gesturing for his friends to follow.

"Pence wait up will you it could be another gang member," Roxas called after jogging to catch up to him Olette following suit. Hayner gritted his teeth hearing their conversation he's never been seen by anyone before and now he's going to be seen by gang members. Cursing his luck for what it was Hayner prepared for his first real fight in all his life. Crouching low he listened to the approaching footsteps preparing to quiet literally pounce on whoever came first. A guy with gravity defying black hair, a red shirt, and blue jeans was the one to come into view. Pouncing on the guy Hayner pushed him against the other wall hard and punched him twice for good measure before he slumped to the ground, limp.

"Shit," Roxas swore watching Pence be taken down by a black blur that was Hayner. Quickly turning around Hayner saw the spiky blond male and a brunette female. Looking past them to see no one else in the sandlot, Hayner rushed at Roxas hoping to get a few lucky hits. Only to get a knife in his left shoulder, gritting teeth against the pain Hayner refused to scream. Still charging at Roxas Hayner stalled when a second knife hit him in his right thigh. Punching Hayner in the stomach Roxas kneed him in the face when he doubled over in pain. Hayner fell backward on his ass the momentum causing his hood to fall down, quickly getting back up and having yet another knife thrown at him. Hayner cursed under his breath as the third knife cut deeply into his left cheek. Looking back and forth between his two adversaries Hayner notices that it is the girl who has been throwing the knives and also takes notice that she has plenty more to throw at him. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction Roxas punches Hayner's uncut check knocking him to the ground again. Taking a slow deep breath in Hayner grabs the handle to the knife in his shoulder closes his eyes then pulls. Blinding pain flashes through his senses as Hayner steadies his breathing. Hayner quickly yanks out the knife in his thigh and nearly screams from the pain that runs through his body. Hayner starts feeling light headed and dizzy due to blood loss. Roxas watches Hayner pull the knives out of his body quickly becoming concerned with the loss of color in Hayner's face. Walking over to Hayner Roxas grabs a fistful of his hoodie pull his head up to take a closer look at the kids face. Only to be hit in the back of the head hard Roxas drops Hayner from surprise and the pain that quickly coursed through his body. Roxas turns around to see who on earth would hit him with his back turned only to freeze the moment his eyes laid on who it was standing behind him. Hayner registers being picked up quickly opening his eyes he sees silver-blue eyes looking back at him and then nothing.

"Shit, Olette you and Roxas better have a good reason for beating on this kid," Seifer all but growled at the green eyed knife throwing girl. Olette held up her hands in the universal surrender.

"Um the kid attacked us first, Knocked Pence out and everything. We thought he might be part of another gang," Olette summed up in their defense waving her hands slightly.

"Fuck, did you even look at the kid before you attacked," Seifer asked exasperated that members of his own gang would attacked someone who could barely defend themselves. Turning to glare at the girl who caused the most damage to Hayner Seifer walked toward Roxas and Olette stopping two feet away from them.

"Gather up fatso and meet me at the HQ we got a meeting in 15 minutes, which is what I came here to tell you lame brains before I saw you beating on some poor kid," Seifer said sternly before turning on his heal head out of the sandlot with Hayner in his arms.

"We really messed up this time huh Olette," Roxas sighed shaking her head before going to wake up Pence.

Seifer quickly ran through the streets of Twilight Town with Hayner's unconscious bloody body in his arms people getting out of his way a lot faster than they used to when Seifer first formed the Disciplinary Committee. Said gang had even grown in size and reputation since it was formed nine years ago. Ducking into one of the many alley ways that wind their way through this town Seifer carried Hayner all the way to HQ, which is just everyone in the Disciplinary Committee's fancy way of saying his house. If you could call it a house that is, the place was the closest thing to a palace that Twilight Town had even bigger than the creepy mansion out in the woods. I mean seriously, it had four stories with balconies, pillars made of marble, and the thing itself rested on an acre. Kicking at the front Brazilian cherry wood door to knock because he already had his hands full with Hayner, Seifer waited for someone to answer the door. Relief flooded Seifer when the door opened to reveal the gang's expert healer Demyx instead of one of the more annoying Disciplinary members.

"By the Spirits Seifer, what happened," Demyx questioned taking Hayner from his arms and walking inside leaving Seifer to close the door. Seifer followed the expert healer to an entertainment room turned infirmary.

"Olette and Roxas happened after the kid knocked Pence out," Seifer relayed to the dirty blonds previous question. Setting Hayner on one of the healing tables Demyx looked over him, to give Seifer an incredulous look before giving a low whistle shaking his head. Cutting off the Hayner's hoodie revealed a too big black shirt underneath. Quickly disposing the cut up hoodie Demyx made quick work of the shirt as well.

"So the kids a feminine boy huh," Seifer stated once seeing the Hayner's flat chest, slight curves and small waist. Looking up with a slight smirk Demyx nodded.

"Hey Seifer why don't you go grab some of your clothes to change him into once I finish patching him up," Demyx suggested probably so he could work in peace and because he didn't want his new patient to be anymore violated than necessary. With a sigh Seifer easily nodded and started heading out of the infirmary to his room on the fourth floor. Taking his time heading up the stairs Seifer thought of how he could punish Olette and Roxas for beating the crap out of Hayner.

"Seifer" Fuu said curiously probably wondering why said young man was heading up and not down.

"Oh hey Fuu just getting some clothes of mine for some kid Olette and Roxas beat on," Seifer inform her while looking up at her and stopping in my tracks.

"Aptitude" Fuu asked tilting her head to the side looking past Seifer towards the infirmary. Seifer hummed to himself looking at Fuu then back towards the infirmary.

"You think so," Seifer said intrigued turning back to Fuu. Fuu just simply nodded her head in confirmation. Seifer smiled thoughtfully about the lucky break if the kid turned out to be an Aptitude like them, looking at Fuu he could see that she could hear what he was thinking.

"We'll discuss this with the others" Fuu said before walking off to the infirmary. Seifer watched her go still proud to be one of the few people Fuu speaks more than one or two words at a time to. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Seifer started heading up the stairs to his room again. As Seifer reached the third floor he stopped short at Roxas' door smirking cruelly when he decided to give Hayner Roxas' clothes instead of his own. After all it was Roxas and Olette who injured him. Testing the door Seifer smirked even wider finding it unlocked walking in Seifer made quick work to grab a shirt and pants. Quickly walking out of the hot heads room Seifer closed the door behind him and started heading back to the infirmary.

"Hey Seifer got the clothes," Demyx asked cheerfully as said young man walked in the infirmary. Seifer held up Roxas' clothes in response walking to where Demyx and Fuu stood around Hayner.

"So how is he," Seifer questioned looking down at him.

"He actually healed quiet well to be honest, his body just sort of soaked up my healing abilities," Demyx answered with his bright smile that meant the patient was fully healed.

"Captivator," Fuu stated abruptly looking at the kid on the healing table.

"Wait, Fuu your saying this kid-"

"Hayner," Fuu interrupted Seifer giving him a stern look.

"Right Hayner, so you're saying Hayner's a Captivator," Seifer finished in a more calm tone looking at Hayner's unconscious face.

"Yes I am, Seifer," Fuu said seriously but with a tad bit of worry in her tone. Looking up at Seifer and Demyx she gave them a look that said Hayner could be a much greater danger than he appeared to be.

"Demyx dress him then when you're done join the meeting with us and bring him with you," Fuu all but order him turning to leave the infirmary. Seifer just smirked and followed suit throwing a hand over his shoulder in a farewell gesture. Seifer and Fuu quickly walked to the center living room on the first floor. Walking through two corridors and three hall ways they stopped at cream double doors. Opening them Seifer and Fuu walked in to see the other members of the Disciplinary Committee: Axel was relaxingly leaning against the wall across from them on the right side of the couch and Riku stood arms crossed leaning on the left arm of the couch, Roxas, Olette and Pence were sitting in front of the couch on the floor, Sora, Kairi, Rai, and Namine sat on the couch, an Cloud, Zel, Squall, and Reno stood around the room. Seifer and Fuu enter the room closing the doors behind them.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Hayner's POV-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

As consciousness begins to grasp at my mind I begin to take note of the voices surrounding me. Not really paying attention to what is being said I use my sense of touch to try and get a feel to where I was. I was laying on something soft yet a tad ruff but was still extremely comfortable in my standards. Yet my heads was lying on something soft and a bit hard, warm, and even more comfortable than what I was laying on if that was possible. Placing my hands on my chest I jolt up right and fully awake when I don't fell the familiar comfort of my hoodie. With wide as I quickly look around the room. Upon spotting the blond and brunette from the sandlot panic surges through my body and I quickly cling to what my head was lying on. Hearing someone laugh above and feeling vibration against my head and arms. I look up to see Clear Ocean blue eyes and for reasons unknown to me I relax slightly.

"Hmm, good to see you awake Hayner. I'm the one who healed the damaged that Olette and Roxas caused ya," Demyx's smooth voice rumbled through his chest as his clear ocean blue eyes regarded me kindly. My body relaxes further but my eyes remain wide with fear. Staring into his eyes I see so many emotions swim through them: that I unfortunately had no idea what the fuck they were. Seeing the swirling emotions in his eyes caused me to calm down the fear leaving me as quickly as it attacked. Then his previous words sunk in, he knows my name yet I didn't tell it to him. Strangely Demyx knowing my name didn't freak me out like it probably should have. It actually felt natural as strange as that might sound in fact I felt like we had a strong bond with each other.

"Thanks Demyx," I said shyly still looking into his eyes and seeing amazement and surprise flash through them. I hear movement around me and turn to my left quickly. A single red eye and silver hair is all I could see because the person they belonged to had moved uncomfortably close to me. I flinch back and turn my head to face Demyx again.

"Hear that guys he knows Dem-Dem's name," a red head behind Demyx announces pointedly looking at me with an intimidating smile upon his face. Holy shit who knew a smile could be intimidating because I sure as hell didn't. I sure as hell bet that surprise and terror flashed upon my face before I started remembering my bearings and the life I grew up in. Quickly replacing the surprise and terror with a fierce heated glare directed at the creepily smiling red head. Silently cursing my strangely groggy mind and slow thinking and _**barely **_started taking in my surrounding. Big mistake on my part to be honest and it would be for you too if you grew up completely alone on the streets going from abandoned dump to abandoned dump all your life like I did. Then wake up to find yourself in an overly large room with _very_ expensive looking deep blue carpet, metallic silver painted walls, three couches (that looked like it'd be heaven to sleep on), four arm chairs, two love seats, one recliner, and one huge ass glass table in the center covered in a bunch papers, files, books, and other thing of that kind of nature. I couldn't help it I gaped in complete and utter awe at the place.

"Yo kid how do you knows Demy's name anyway," Another red head but with longer hair questioned me giving an oddly curious look snapping me out of admiring the room I found myself in. I looked the guy directly into his blue green eyes to find an interest some sorts of in them. Tilting my head to the side I thought over cautiously how much I could trust these people. Well that and how gullible they and whether or not I could deceive them.

"I ah I honestly don't know just knew it somehow," I decided to be honest with them about this at least because I honestly had no fucking clue what was going on. Were these people going to attack me like Spiky* and Orange Top* over by the biggest couch did, interrogate me for some supposed information I might possess, or keep fucking staring at me while talking amongst each other. Okay they're really starting to make me uncomfortable and annoyed. For the love of the Spirits would they quit fucking staring at me or at stop talking like I'm not sitting here?

"Aptitude" I hear the silverette to my left say smoothly calmly and all other conversations and commotion just halted at that single word. And everyone eyes (including my own) thankfully moved to stare at her now. Once again I find myself being stared down by a single showing red eye; just perfect she's talking about me isn't she. Great that's really swell just what I fucking needed at this point more confusing shit involving me that I have no clue what it is.

"Uh what's an Aptitude," I asked and damn I sure as hell hope my voice didn't sound as timid as I think it did. Looking around I see that practically everyone was staring at me again, fucking perfect.

"We're Aptitudes and so are you," The silverette girl relays to me calmly, but I have no fucking clue what she's talking about. It happens when you live all your life in complete isolation you're thrown out of the loop and all the happening and goings on in the world.

"Um yeah that's nice and all but I didn't ask who the fuck are Aptitudes I asked what the fucking hell is an Aptitude," I ask her sternly to get my point across (and albeit a little rudely). And now everyone is looking at me like I'm a retard or a dumbass, great now I feel like a fucking idiot for asking a stupid question. Spiky, Orange Top, Chubby*, Crazy Red*, Mr. Sunshine*, Zippers*, Ponytail*, and Tattoo face* all started laughing hysterically like I just said the funniest thing the ever herd. Yeah that just fucking pisses me off to the point I want to punch something senseless. Clenching and unclench my first hard enough to draw blood from my palms was the only thing stopping me from doing so (well that and the idea of 15 people ganging up to pummel me to death). Glaring daggers at Orange Top knowing if she laughed any longer I would punch her fucking face in I don't give a shit if she a girl either. I don't have any fucking shitty policies against hitting girls.

"The kid's being serious, he honestly doesn't know," a silver haired boy with green-blue eyes spoke out with a leveled and even voice that somehow wasn't drowned out by the laughter. One second half the people in the room were laughing their asses off and the next the room was deathly silent (and I mean the kind that even the crickets wouldn't dare to break).

"A Captivator with no knowledge of what he is or what he can do is the most deadly thing anyone on this fucking world wouldn't even dare to think of," a deep rich voice rang out through the room along with the sounds of footsteps. Tuning my full attention from where the sound came from I see a young man with tantalizing muscles, a strong chiseled jaw, pale lips, an interesting scar running diagonally across his face, the most piercingly beautiful silver-blue eyes I have ever seen, and a black beanie was covering his hair. I would have gotten lost in those eyes if I wasn't so confused by what came out of his mouth.

"Say what now Blue Eyes*," tumbled out of my mouth before I could even try to think about stopping it. Yeah the down side to never having any human contact before this is that I absolutely without a single doubt do I possess any kind of brain to mouth filter what so ever. I'm pretty sure that what I'm feeling right now is embarrassment as he gives me a flabbergasted look. I feel a hand land on my shoulder and turn my head to see Demyx giving me an amused smile.

"Okay it's getting late and I think your parents" I flinch at the word parents and glare at the ground spitefully "are probably worrying themselves sick over… you… right… about…. now. Hayner? You do have parents don't you," Demyx says grabbing my chin and forcing me to look him in the eyes and for the first time in my entire life someone asked me the question I'd been asking myself for the first seven years of my life. Do I even have any fucking parents at all? I honestly had no fucking clue, but in my eyes I had no family. Glaring spitefully but now into Demyx's eyes I quickly turn my glare to the floor.

"Hayner do you or do you not have parents," Silver* question me with a clipped tone walking to stand beside Demyx and in front of me to my left still. As quick and hard as I could I slapped the hand holding my chin away and took several steps back turn my glare to everyone in the room. There was no way I was telling a room full of stranger I was a homeless street rat with no family. Silver's single red eyes softened with yet another emotion I didn't know. Spirits I suck at reading emotion what with never having to do it before now. Walking backwards I kept my glare on the two in front of me planning to make a run for the exit as soon as I got out of this room. What I didn't expect was to walk right into Blue Eyes' chest and him to turn me around look me directly in the eyes with a small smile on his face. I may not have a clue on who he is but I get the feeling I am witnessing something rare.

"It's all right many of the people here don't have parents or any blood family either, and don't worry you're not going to be thrown in the system this will be your home now if you'd like" Blue Eyes whispers to me gently and softly. I, Hayner (don't have one deal with it_*1_), broke down and cried for the first time in my entire life. Wow this is just turning out to be a day of first for me isn't it. With tears running down my face I sealed my fate with a single shaky nod changing my life forever.

"Welcome to the Disciplinary Committee Hayner," Several voices said at once with varying tones and volumes. Shit what the fucking hell did I just get myself into? I just got recruited into one of the most well-known gangs in this fucking town, yeah they're all going to get me killed one day. I blame Blue Eyes, Silver, Spiky, Orange Top and Demyx.

* * *

><p><strong>Yume:<strong> Love it Hate it in between let me know.

_Hayner's nicknames for the members of the Disciplinary Committee:_

_Spiky=Roxas  
>Orange Top=Olette<br>Chubby=Pence  
>Crazy Red=Axel<br>Mr. Sunshine=Sora  
>Zippers=Kairi<br>Ponytail=Reno  
>Tattoo Face=Zell<br>Silver=Fuu  
>Blue Eyes=Seifer<em>


End file.
